Elsa's guardian angel
by jade254
Summary: Set one year after the great thaw. For Elsa and Anna, life in the Kingdom of Arendelle couldn't be better. But when Elsa is suddenly struck down with a deadly illness, Anna is faced with the terrifying reality that her sister is dying. When someone unexpected shows up in Arendelle vowing they can help the Queen. It isn't quite the guardian angel Anna was hoping for. Elsa/Anna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello readers. So this is going to be a short fic that I thought up, which involves Elsa becoming extremely sick. and Anna desperately trying to find a way to save her. **

**It will be very Elsa and Anna centric but may involve other characters and will become a little angsty, but hey I love a little drama.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

"Wake up! wake up!"

Elsa wearily cracked open an eye, staring blurrily at her younger sister. "Anna, how many times do I have to remind you. We're not little kids anymore."

Anna flung herself down on her older sister who grunted in protest. "I know that, but I was bored, and this is so much fun."

"For goodness sakes Anna, do you know how heavy you are? Maybe you need to cut down on the amount of chocolate you've been sneaking from the pantry."

"You know about that?" the Princess asked with a look of pure innocence.

Elsa slowly rose to a sitting position, pushing Anna playfully off of her. "Of course I know about that. I'm the Queen. I know everything."

Anna chided herself at her obvious lack of carelessness. _Looks like I'm going to need to come up with a better plan._

"I heard that," Elsa noted.

Anna's eyes widened in astonishment. "Whoa Elsa! you are good. How did you do that? Have you suddenly developed super mind reading powers you neglected to tell me about."

Elsa stifled a girly giggle. "No, of course not Anna. Just call it sisterly intuition. Besides, I know how your mind works, and how mischievous you can be when you want to be. Now promise me you'll _try_ to keep out of the pantry."

"Okay...okay. I promise I'll keep out of the pantry on one condition."

"Ugh! what?"

"If you build a snowman with me of course...please...pretty please," Anna pouted, even sticking her bottom lip out for good measure.

"Oh you know I'd love to build a snowman with you Anna... but I've got so much work to do, and that includes keeping to strict deadlines. The Kingdom isn't simply going to run itself now, is it?"

The redheaded Princess crossed her arms, huffing loudly. "To hell with deadlines Elsa! You may be the Queen, but you still deserve a day off. And...I hardly think the Kingdom is going to fall into chaos and ruin in just one day."

"Anna! that is not the kind of thing a royal Princess should be saying. When you become Queen. You'll understand what I'm talking about."

"Pfft, I'm only three years younger then you Elsa. It's not like I'm ever going to become Queen. And to be honest, if this is what it's like to be Queen. I'm not even sure I want the job."

"You're still young, Anna. You have a lot to learn about the duties and the burden of being Queen. So that's why I have a better idea."

"And what's that?" Anna queried.

"I'm giving you permission to go and see Kristoff, and do whatever...you two do together. I mean, you and him _are_ still courting, are you not?"

Anna blushed red at the mere mention of his name, even though they had been officially seeing each other for the past three months. "Yes...we are. But we don't do _that _kind of thing. And besides, just because we've entered into a courtship, we are still free to do our own thing if we want to. And... whilst he prefers to hang out with Sven. I'd much rather spend time with you...but if you're too busy then..."

Elsa could feel a wave of guilt wash over her at her sister's disappointment. _Well I guess maybe spending some time with Anna wouldn't hurt. _"Alright, you win Anna. But it's only for today."

Anna started bouncing on the bed, shouting cheerily. "You're the best sister...ever!"

Elsa simply smiled. _I know._

* * *

Once Elsa was dressed, both girls raced down the staircase and outside, where the Queen proceeded to use her magic to fill the entire courtyard with snow. Anna clapped cheerily, as she twirled around looking amazed. She never got tired of Elsa using her magic. She knew her sister had been blessed with a very special gift and she should be using it to have fun.

"If only Mama and Papa could see how far you've come with controlling your powers, Elsa. I'm sure they would be so proud of you."

"I'm not sure if they were ever proud of me Anna. I wasn't exactly the easiest child to raise. Mama and Papa tried their best, but in the end, I always felt I was just a burden. And that I was never going to become the Queen they wanted me to be."

"That's so untrue Elsa," Anna countered. "You've come so far. You're no longer that scared girl from one year ago. Instead, you're a kind and loving Queen, who everyone adores...including me."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you Anna."

Anna hugged her sister back. "And I don't know what I would do without you Elsa."

After several moments locked in an embrace. Elsa eventually withdrew from her sister's grip and asked her next question. "So...what do you want to do first?"

Anna thought silently for a moment. "I know. Let's make snow angels."

Elsa nodded, before both girls dropped to the ground and immerged themselves in the fluffy white substance. They flung out their arms waving them up and down, before doing the same with their legs.

"You know what Elsa?"

Elsa tilted her head towards her sister. "What Anna?"

The young Princess looked up towards the clear blue sky directly above her. "If I was an angel, I would look radiant. I'd have beautiful big golden wings and long flowing golden hair down to the ground. I'd wear a glistening white dress, adorned with snowflakes and a shimmering halo above my head. I'd soar through the air, listening for the cries of all who needed me. And I'd help them Elsa. I'd be their guardian angel."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to imagine what Anna would look like from her vivid description. "I'm sure you'd make a beautiful angel, Anna."

As Anna came back to earth, she lightly nudged her sister. "So would you Elsa, so would you."

"I'm not sure God would agree with you there, but if you believe it, then I guess I can too." The young Queen then staggered to her feet, helping Anna up to join her. "Come on. I promised you a snowman didn't I?"

The Princess smiled gratefully. "Yes you did."

* * *

"This was the best day ever," Anna shrieked excitedly as they wandered back to the castle. "We'll have to do it again very soon."

As Elsa looped an arm around her sister, she chuckled. "I had fun too. We will definitely be doing it again soon." As both girls strolled happily through the great hall, the Queen unexpectantly let out a loud cough.

Anna gazed at her sister in surprise. She had never seen or heard her sister cough before. As a matter of fact Elsa had never had any kind of ailment her entire life, that she could remember, so she couldn't resist asking, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little cough that's all. Nothing to worry about. But I think I may have a little lie down. I'm exhausted."

Although a little nervous, Anna agreed. "Yes maybe you should. Would you like me to bring you some tea?...or your favorite...some hot chocolate?"

Elsa gave Anna a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Anna. That sounds wonderful."

Anna skipped off down the hall, whilst Elsa made her way to her bedchambers. She had just reached the door, when she felt a sudden, sharp pain in her chest. The Queen gasped, hunching over and using the door for some added support. She broke into another unrelenting coughing fit and was forced to cover her mouth with her hand. She couldn't breathe, and with the lack of air she thought she was going to pass out.

After a few moments had passed, the coughing stopped, and her breathing eventually normalized. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from her mouth. Elsa was scared. She had never experienced anything quite so frightening in all her life.

As she moved to enter her room, she could have sworn she felt something wet trickling down the corner of her mouth, so she instinctively used her thumb to wipe whatever it was away. Yet, what she saw shocked her even more. Her thumb was covered in blood. She shakily looked down into the palm of her hand only to find more flecks of red staining her pale skin.

There was an immediate chill in the air as she continued staring. "I-Is this blood? No, it can't be." But there was no mistaking it. It was in fact blood...her blood.

_I...I coughed up blood.__.Oh no. What's happening to me?!_

* * *

**_A/n reviews please...pretty please.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to those readers who are following, favorited and those who kindly left a review.**

**Not much to say about this chapter...except enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

For what seemed like hours, Elsa tossed and turned. Every position she tried was uncomfortable, hindering the sleep she so desperately desired.

Finally, she threw the covers off of her, clambered out of bed and then headed towards the door. As the Queen moved quietly down the hallway, she could feel her throat burning and another violent coughing fit followed. Slumping against the wall, she waited for the coughing to subside before making her way to the top of the stairs.

As she made her descent down the spiral staircase a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Panicking, she bounded back up the stairs and sprinted to the bathroom, where she found herself hunched over the toilet bowl, throwing up the contents of her stomach.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she collasped back down on the floor clutching her delicate stomach, before she was startled by a gentle knock.

"Elsa?"

_No, no, no...not Anna. _

"Elsa, are you in there? cause you weren't in your room. And I heard you coughing again."

The Queen knew she couldn't ignore her sister, but she didn't have the heart to tell her exactly what she was experiencing. _No point in worrying her unnecessarily._ "Anna, is it possible I could have a little privacy here?"

Anna waited, tapping her foot impatiently, before the door slowly opened to reveal her sister's pale, ashen face. "What were you doing in there?"

The two royals exchanged a glance, before Elsa answered in an incredulous tone. "Um, what one normally does in a bathroom."

Anna shot her sister a suspicious glare. "Liar!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You were throwing up in there, weren't you? Don't deny it Elsa, I heard you."

"I was not!"

"It's okay Elsa, you can tell me. I mean, _we_ are sisters. If there is something you need to share, then I'm listening."

"There's nothing to tell. Now go back to bed."

* * *

After returning to her room, Elsa had managed to crawl back into bed, but no sooner had she gotten comfortable she found herself shaking with cold. The young Queen ended up pulling multiple layers of blankets over her in an effort just to keep warm. _This isn't right. I'm the snow Queen. I certainly shouldn't be feeling like this. _

Eventually, the Queen closed her eyes, yet she continued to endure restless sleep, until she jolted awake, clutching her breath, and struggling to breath_e. _

_Calm down Elsa...Calm down. _But it was easier said then done. Her whole chest felt like it was on fire as she attempted to catch her breath. After several moments the tightness in her chest subsided and she could feel herself being able to breathe normally again.

Realizing that something was seriously wrong, Elsa ran to the one place where she knew she could find solace and seek guidance...her Father's study. Once safely inside, she slid to the floor rocking back and forth repeating to herself that she was fine, that she couldn't be sick. _Yet i__f only I believed it to be true._

A few silent moments later, Elsa rose to her feet and stood before her Father's portrait. She maintained her regal composure before an icy tear slipped down from her eye and her lower lip began to quiver. "Something is wrong with me Father. I'm really sick. Actually, I think I maybe dying. I know, I've let you down, but I promise. Before I depart from this earth I will teach Anna everything she needs to know. I'll make sure she becomes the best Queen she can be."

* * *

Elsa wasted no time in looking for her sister, yet her search of the palace proved fruitless. "Where could she be?" she groaned out loud.

"Your Majesty?"

The young woman recognized the familiar voice instantly. It belonged to her head servant, Kai. "Have you found Anna?"

The short, stubby man took a deep breath. "Yes, Your Majesty. Her Highness was spotted out in the stables just a few moments ago with that boy, Kristoff."

"Thank you, Kai," she replied as she hurried along to the stables. Luckily, Kristoff hadn't finished fastening Sven's harness to his sled yet, so the two hadn't set off yet."

"Anna?!"

The Princess, who was already seated acknowledged her sister. "Elsa, what are you doing here?"

"You need to come with me now...right now."

Upon hearing Anna conversing with someone, Kristoff peeked out from behind the stable door holding a handful of carrots.. "Oh it's you. I mean, sorry it's you...Queen Elsa," he mumbled nervously. He dipped into a bow and then shrank back a little from her icy gaze. _I'm never going to stop being terrified of her._

"Anna, come with me now!" Elsa demanded with a hint of harshness.

The younger sister turned to Kristoff for support, but the ice master just scratched his head.

"Don't mind me. I'll just wait here."

A red-faced Anna then jumped down from the sled and quickly yanked Elsa away, until they were out of earshot. She then began whispering in a low voice. "I'm kinda busy today, Elsa. I think Kristoff is going to ask me."

Elsa was confused. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me what? are you for real? to marry me of course."

Elsa's face looked startled. "Marriage?!"

"Oh no, don't start that again. This time you've got no excuse to not bless it...should he ask of course."

She stared painfully at her sister, gripping her forearm tightly. "Anna, you can't see Kristoff today. Instead, I need you to come with me...please."

Wriggling out of her sister's grasp, Anna was fuming." You were the one who said I could spend more time with Kristoff! now you've changed your mind. Well I don't care. I'm seeing him today, with or without your approval."

Elsa broke into another coughing fit. "A-Anna..please. Don't make this harder then it has to be."

"Elsa are you okay?" the young Princess asked concernedly.

Before the Queen could answer, Kristoff offered the Queen his handkerchief. "Here you go, Your Majesty, take this. Don't worry, it's clean."

"Yeah don't worry about him," Anna chortled, "he uses his fingers to pick his nose."

Elsa, less then impressed by Anna's detailed description of Kristoff's disgusting habit raised an eyebrow. "Well that's... " she didn't quite finish her sentence as she was forced to cover her mouth as she let out another cough, this time staining the white handkerchief crimson.

Alarmed, Anna gasped as she noticed the red on the handkerchief, but Elsa quickly hid it from view. _Don't let her see._

"Elsa...was that...?"

Elsa found herself put on the spot. "No it was not! now Anna. I'm not going to ask you again. Say goodbye to Kristoff, and come with me."

Kristoff gestured for her to go with her sister. "It's okay Anna. We always knew your royal duties were going to be more important."

The Princess heavily sighed. "Not as important as you though." They gave each other a small kiss on the lips before Anna said, "I promise we'll see each other tomorrow."

Kristoff smiled. "You can count on it."

Reluctantly, Anna followed Elsa through the castle. "That was rather rude of you; you know. Now, are you going to tell me where we're going, or do I have to guess?"

Elsa's back stiffened, standing tall. "The library."

The Princess let out a deep breath. "The library?...seriously?"

Elsa's answer was curt. "Yes."

Anna studied her sister momentarily, she could see the apprehension and trepidation. "Why?"

Looking into Anna's eyes, she restrained herself from telling her the whole truth. "Because you have some reading to do."

Once at their destination, Elsa scanned the shelves, pulling off book after book after book, and then afterwards placing them in a pile in front of the Princess.

Anna carefully examined them. "Um Elsa? are you sure these are the right books?"

Elsa took a seat opposite her. "Why wouldn't they be? Now I want you to read them from start to finish."

Anna began reading the titles of the books out loud just to clarify they were correct. "Trade agreements, economics, diplomacy, politics, defense strategies. Elsa, are we going to war? because you know you can just blast them with your icy powers."

Elsa's steely gaze was unwavering. "This is serious."

"Can't we just play in the snow?"

With all of her mental strength, the Queen resisted throttling her sister. "No. We cannot! Now I would like you to familiarize yourself with everything written in those books."

"Everything?" Anna whispered.

Taking Anna's hands in hers, Elsa tried to give her some encouragement. "Come on you can do it. But you need to hurry. We may not have much time."

* * *

**A/N Reviews appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. If you have favorited, are following or reviewed this story then thank you guys. It's much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Elsa's hands were trembling as the quill touched the parchment laid out on her desk. This was her third attempt at writing her letter to Anna, yet she still couldn't find the right words. There was so much she needed to tell her. So much she needed to apologize for. Thirteen years of regrets she was never going to have the chance to put right. She tried, but as hard as she tried she just couldn't get it written down. With a sharp, inward breath she scrunched up the half written letter and threw it into the fireplace. "I'm so useless!" she growled in frustration. She flung the quill across her desk, before she buried her head in her hands and wept bitterly.

The Queen had never cried before, but then she had never been this sick before either. Yet over the past two days her health had been deteriorating rapidly. Her cough had become extremely painful and much more persistent, and she had hardly been able to get out of bed.

She had informed the servants that she was not to be disturbed, and she was rather grateful too that Anna had decided to obey her orders, and had confined herself to the library. _I can't possibly have her seeing me like this. I don't want to have to explain to her that I'm dying, just yet._

Deciding to stop what she was doing for the night, Elsa slipped out of her dress and shoes and put on a blue nightgown, before crawling into bed.

* * *

Anna yawned tiredly_. _She was not a happy Princess. For the best part of two days she had been buried under a mountainful of books, and right now she was utterly exhausted. The only time she had left the library was for meals, or if she needed to use the bathroom. _Elsa better have a damn good reason for having me read all of these books. I mean, is this some kind of test? Because if it is, then I'm seriously failing. _"Yes Elsa. Do you hear that?...I'm failing," she announced aloud. _Where the hell is Elsa anyway? _She realized she hadn't seen her sister for two days.

Apart from the tiny little fact that she was angry at her sister for acting all mysterious and abandoning her. She also had a throbbing headache. _I need a break...I need some chocolate. But...I guess I did promise Elsa I would stay out of the pantry._

The redhead then smirked mischievously. _But then again...what she doesn't know, won't hurt her. _She placed the book she was currently reading face down and glanced up at the clock. _Nine thirty. _The servants would soon be retiring for the night making her little trip to the kitchen less difficult.

After exiting the library she crept cautiously down the hallway. Her senses heightened just in case Elsa did manage to spot her. _Maybe I should go and see Elsa and find out what is going on...Or... maybe it can wait._

The trek to the kitchen had gone without a hitch. Luckily she had even managed to avoid Kai, who she had seen patroling the hallway. Now that she had made it to kitchen safely, a cheeky grin formed on her freckled face as she headed over to the pantry, heaving open the heavy oak door. With one final glance just to ensure that no-one was watching, she quickly slipped inside and began raiding the shelves for all the chocolate products she could find. She stuffed down as much chocolate as her delicate stomach would allow, until she was completely sated.

Exhaustion quickly followed and she slumped unceremoniously to the floor. Anna must have been there for a good hour before she regained enough strength to move. Clambering to her feet she was just about ready to leave when she heard the sound of voices and loud footsteps approaching.

_Oh no! _Anna raced to the door, attempting to get out before anyone saw her. _If I'm found here, __Elsa will kill me. _However, just as she made it to the entrance the heavy door was slammed shut, locking her in and enveloping her in complete darkness. _No, no, no. _"HEY WAIT! I'M IN HERE!" she screamed, whilst pounding her fists on the door. "PLEASE, COME BACK!" The Princess shrank back as her shouts were either ignored or unheard.

_What am I going to do now?_

As she spun around, hoping to find something that she could use to her advantage, her foot made contact with some heavy sacks perched on the floor. Loosing momentum she fell backwards. Her head crashed heavily onto the hard floor knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Elsa couldn't sleep. Her cough had considerably worsened, keeping her wide awake. Breathing heavily, she grabbed the lantern from her nightstand and then dragged herself out of bed. _I need to go talk to Anna. I have to tell her. She deserves to know the truth._

The Queen stumbled down the hallway, her body shaking violently. When she reached her sister's room, she fumbled for the handle, pushing open the door, allowing herself entry. The room was bathed in a moonlight, casting a silvery glow over the large bed which she sooned learned was empty. _Anna, where are you?_

Elsa tried to think clearly, but her mind was foggy, her thoughts hazy. _Surely she couldn't be still in the library at this late hour? _Elsa gingerly made her way down the stairs to the library. Inside, the books her sister had been reading had been stacked in a neat pile, whilst one lay currently open, but alas there was no sign of Anna.

Elsa suddenly felt dizziness overwhelm her. The lantern dropped from her hand, clattering to the floor. She gripped the edge of the table for support, before breaking out into yet another coughing fit, which resulted in more blood being expelled from her mouth, frightening her to no end.

The room was spinning, everything was becoming so dark. She just managed to utter her sister's name one last time before collasping to the floor.

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you once again to those who have reviewed and those continuing to support this story.**

**More angst in this chapter I'm afraid.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

Elsa awoke to a damp rag being pressed gently on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy, along with just about every part of her body.

"Just lay still, Your Majesty," she heard a soft, reassuring voice telling her as the rag was removed and then reapplied, this time with much cooler water.

"Gerda?" she choked out, her voice raspy.

The older maid pulled the chair closer. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa tried to talk more, but all that came out was a dry wheeze and a loud cough.

"Try to save your strength, Milady," another voice chimed in as she squeezed the young Queen's hand.

Elsa, suddenly gasped as a wave of pain tore through her. "It hurts...it really hurts." Her chest felt heavy, her breathing suddenly becoming more difficult.

The two concerned maids exchanged glances, only feeling a small ounce of relief when Elsa finally drifted back to sleep. Gerda covered her gently with a blanket, before they heard more footsteps entering the room. Kai had arrived, and he had brought the doctor.

Kai escorted Doctor Jacobson over to the bed where the sick Queen was laid.

The doctor offered both Gerda and the other maid, Helga a sympathetic look before he quickly got to work. He opened his bag and pulled out some instruments. First was a stethescope, which he placed gently on the young woman's chest. As he continued moving it around her torso, his face remained grim.

After several more moments of poking and prodding, the doctor finally concluded his examination.

The three members of the palace staff waited anxiously for the doctors diagnosis, but more importantly his prognosis.

Doctor Jacobson shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's not good news."

There were three loud gasps as they struggled to comprehend what the doctor was saying.

"It would seem Elsa is suffering from some kind of mystery illness which is not only attacking her body, but more seriously her lungs, causing uncontrollable bleeding. And I'm afraid that these episodes of bleeding will only worsen, causing her lungs to fill with blood and eventually lead to sudden, respiratory failure."

Gerda was the most fearful. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Doctor Jacobson shook his head regrettably. "I'm sorry. Perhaps if medicine was more advanced, then there may have been treatment we could have offered. The only thing we can do is to make her as comfortable as possible."

Gerda hated to ask her next question, but she needed to know. "How long, Doctor?"

"At this rate, I wouldn't expect her to last the next twenty-four hours. I'm so very sorry."

The three servants bowed their heads solemly, before the doctor took his leave.

Gerda and Kai hadn't taken the news well at all. They were both closer to the young Queen then any of the other staff. Gerda in fact had helped the former Queen bring Elsa into the world. She couldn't bear the thought of preparing for her to leave it.

As she sadly made her way back to Elsa's bedside, she had requested to be left alone. The older woman then perched herself on the edge of the bed, taking the Queen's pale hand in hers.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

Gerda was taken by surprise, she thought Elsa was still asleep. "No..no...no. Everything is fine." But as her Queen gazed up at her sorrowfully, she couldn't contain her sobbing any longer.

"Don't be sad Gerda," Elsa reassured her quietly. "Everything is going to be alright. Arendelle will be in good hands...I promise. Anna will...wait? where is my sister?"

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty. I haven't seen her since dinner, yesterday."

"Please find her," Elsa begged. "I need to see her...before."

Gerda leapt up. "Don't fret, Your Majesty I will have the palace searched immediately. You just try to get some rest."

* * *

Anna elicited a small moan as she awoke from her bout of unconciousness with a blinding headache. It took her several painful minutes to become fully aware of where she was and exactly what had happened.

She struggled to sit up, when her injured head throbbed in protest. Carefully, the Princess reached around to the back of her head, wincing as her fingers brushed against a small lump. As Anna flicked her eyes around, she now remembered her little venture into the pantry, where she had subsequently been locked in.

The Princess had no idea how much time had passed, but she knew she had to get of there. It was so stuffy, and she had this terrifying fear that she would suffocate if she wasn't found soon.

Clambering to her feet, she staggered towards the pantry door. She pounded on it, again and again. "Hello! it's me, Princess Anna. Help, I'm locked in."

_Someone has to be looking for me, right? I mean Elsa must have been to the library and noticed I'm missing. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't surprise me if she's freezing the entire Kingdom wondering where I am. Oh, she's going to kill me. However I'd gladly be turned into a popsicle if it means getting out of here and seeing my sister._

With renewed energy she began beating the door again with both fists. "Help me!"

Suddenly there was a click, and the door was heaved open, revealing a very red faced Kai.

"Princess Anna, there you are. We've been looking all over for you."

"We?" Anna questioned. "Does that include my sister? Oh no, she's mad at me isn't she? I didn't mean to go back on my promise...it's just..."

Kai raised a hand to hush her, his next words spoken in a serious tone. "Your Highness. You need to come with me... now."

Anna's face paled. "Is it Elsa? is there something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Kai didn't have the heart to tell her the seriousness of the Queen's condition. Instead he just gestured for her to follow.

Anna followed him in silence. Although her stomach was in knots at the thought that something was terribly wrong. When they reached the Queen's bedchambers, Kai showed her inside, but he chose to stay out in the hallway. As the young Princess slowly entered her sister's room, Gerda hurried to greet her.

"Your Highness, thank goodness you're here."

Anna offered a weak smile, before unsteadily walking over to her sister's bedside, gasping when her eyes settled on Elsa's deathly pale face, and bloodless lips. "Elsa?"

The Queen tilted her head in response to her sister's voice. "Anna?"

Anna didn't understand what was going on. "Elsa, what's wrong. Are you sick?"

Gerda slowly exited the room, thinking it was better to leave the two sisters alone.

Elsa coughed, leaving a trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. "I'm not just sick, Anna."

"What do you mean?" Anna questioned, raising her brow.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you...but I was too scared..and I didn't want you to worry."

Anna's anxiousness was gradually increasing. "Tell me what Elsa? what is going on?"

"I'm dying, Anna," Elsa uttered gravely.

Anna's heart almost stopped at her sister's declaration. "No you're not. Don't talk like that."

Elsa reached for her sister's hand before lowering her eyelids. "I'm sorry Anna, I just-" Suddenly she gasped as pain spread to every part of her body. Blinded by agony, she screamed and thrashed around. Ice uncontrollably shot from her hands, almost hitting her panic-stricken sister.

Anna grabbed her shoulders, attempting to stop her sister's violent movements.

"Elsa, please relax," Anna soothingly told her. Finally, Elsa calmed down. However the bed was covered in frost and blood dripped from her lips after another coughing fit.

"It hurts so much," Elsa cried out, causing tears to fill Anna's eyes. She couldn't bear to see her sister in so much agony.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Anna shakily asked.

"My...My... chest," she said breathlessly.

"Should I fetch the doctor?"

Elsa shook her head. "There's nothing he can do. There's nothing anyone can do."

"I refuse to believe that Elsa. There has to be something that can save you. I won't give up on you Elsa. You're my sister and I love you."

Elsa smiled, before her eyes closed, and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Anna placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. "Just hold on for me, okay...Promise me..."

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for all the continued support. Please continue to review, comment. All reviews are appreciated.**

**More feels in this chapter...but don't panic it will get better after this...I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

Anna couldn't quite believe that if she didn't find a cure for her sister within the next twenty four hours, then there was a very real possibility that she was going to lose her forever.

_No! I went without my sister for thirteen years. I'm not going to be without her again._Taking a deep inward breath, Anna left the palace and swiftly made her way to the stables. She had a plan, but she needed to find Kristoff first._  
_

Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she checked every stall, whilst calling his name. "Kristoff! Kristoff!"

The blond peeked out from behind the farthest stall with a bewildered expression as he noted the urgency in her voice. "A-Anna? what are you doing here?"

The Princess hurried to his side. "Thank goodness, you're here. I need your help, Kristoff."

The ice master had never seen Anna this upset before. "Anna, what is it? what's wrong?"

"It's about Elsa. I didn't tell you before, because I thought it was just a minor thing, you know because Elsa has never been sick before."

Kristoff grabbed the Princess's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Elsa's sick?"

"Very," Anna replied curtly.

Kristoff chuckled. "Forgive me for being a little naive here, but can't you just give her a dose of medicine?"

Anna could feel her legs buckling beneath her as she desperately fought to get the painful words out. "There is no medicine that can save her. She...she's dying Kristoff. Elsa is dying!" She slumped forward into his arms as tears streamed down her freckled cheeks.

"Wait, what?" Seeing how distraught Anna was, and the troubled look in her eyes, he suddenly realized the seriousness of the matter.

She raised her head to look at him. "That's why we have to take her to the trolls. They have magic. They maybe able to heal her. But we need to take her now. She doesn't have much time left."

As much as Kristoff wanted to help Elsa, he also had to be realistic. "It's at least a two day journey to the Valley of the living rock. That's _if_ the weather is in our favor, and if we don't get attacked by wolves. Are you even sure Elsa is strong enough to make the journey?"

"Kristoff. My sister is dying. I will do whatever it takes to save her life. So will you help me, or not?"

The ice master wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I'll help you. What would you have me do?"

Anna nodded in appreciation. "First we need to head back to the palace and retrieve my sister."

* * *

When Anna returned to Elsa's room with Kristoff in tow, she found Gerda dozing in a chair next to the bed. She was only startled awake when the two of them entered.

Gerda leapt from the chair. "Your Highness. I-I'm sorry for nodding off like that. Her Majesty was sleeping, so I thought-"

"No need to apologize," Anna assured her. "I just really appreciate you being here, and I'm sure Elsa does too." The young redhead then tentatively maneuvered to the side of the bed and gazed down at her sister, whilst addressing the maid. "Has there been any change at all?"

"No change, Your Highness. If you don't mind me asking. Are you going to be staying with her for a while? I could really do with a glass of water."

Anna smiled affectionately at the older woman. "Yes, yes I am. You're dismissed."

Gerda took her leave, curtsying to the young Princess. "Shall I come back to check on her later?"

"Oh that's okay Gerda. I'll be staying with my sister for the rest of the day. If I need anything, then I'll be sure to come find you. And thankyou Gerda. You have been most helpful."

"Your welcome, Your Highness."

As soon as the maid had left the room, Anna gently pulled the covers off of her sister. Elsa stirred, but did not open her eyes.

"Okay, a little help here, Kristoff."

Kristoff hesitantly made his across the room, until he was stood next to Anna. "Um... what do you want me to do?"

Anna made a scooping motion with her hands. "You know...pick her up."

"Are you sure?...because I don't want to-"

Anna nudged him forward. "Just do it Kristoff!"

The ice master was just about to slide his hands under the Queen's frail body, when her eyes flew open.

"K-Kristoff, what are you doing?!"

Anna immediately stepped in, squeezing her sister's hand reassuringly to alleviate her concern. "Don't worry. Kristoff and I are here to help. We need to take you to see the trolls."

"No Anna, I can't!" The Queen then howled in pain, her ragged breathing causing Anna to clutch hold of Kristoff tightly.

After Elsa had settled back down, Anna stroked her sister's forehead. "We need to do this."

As Anna single-handedly attempted to assist her sister into a sitting position, Elsa groaned in agony. "You can't take me Anna. I'll never make it. You and I both know that."

"I have to. It maybe your only chance."

"Anna stop!" A blast of ice involuntarily erupted from Elsa's hand, knocking her sister backwards onto the floor, and resulting in Kristoff to flee to the far corner of the room.

Elsa gasped at what she had done. "I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean it. My powers...I'm too weak...I can't control them."

Once the danger had passed, Kristoff scooted to Anna's side and helped her to her feet. She brushed herelf down and approached her sister once more.

"Let us help you, Elsa," Anna pleaded.

Elsa broke into another violent coughing fit, leaving blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. "I'm not going!"

Kristoff offered Anna his handkerchief allowing her to clean the red liquid from her sister's chin and lips. "But if you don't, then you 'll die."

"So be it. I've accepted it, Anna. Death I mean."

The Princess shook her head furiously. "No, No, No, I won't hear it!"

"Anna!" the Queen snapped, her voice taking on a more authoratative tone. "It's time for you to let me go."

The redhead threw herself down on top of her sister. "Don't say that Elsa. I can't let you go...not now...not ever. How can you expect me to give up? I love you so much."

Elsa spoke weakly. "You were always the brave one. Now you have to be the strong one. You have be the Queen and lead Arendelle."

Hot tears poured from her eyes. "I can't! not without you."

Elsa stroked her sister's hair. "Yes you can. I know you can. Because I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired..."

Kristoff placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "Maybe we should let Elsa rest now."

"You can go, but I'm going to stay with her," she informed him as she lovingly placed her hand over his.

With a curt nod, Kristoff then planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head and then quietly dismissed himself from the room.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Elsa had been drifting in and out of consciousness and had become quite delirious.

Anna could no longer bear to hear her sister's moaning and pitiful cries. It tore her heart to see her sister suffering and in so much pain, that for a brief moment she almost wished for it to be over. _No! what am I saying? how could I think such a thing?_

The Queen began shivering uncontrollably, her delicate, porcelain forehead was lined with beads of sweat. Anna grasped her small, clammy hand, stroking it comfortingly.

"Anna is that you? it's so dark Anna...so dark."

"Yes, it's me Elsa. I'm right here. I'm always going to be here for you. Just be strong, like you always are."

Elsa tilted her head towards her sister. "I'm not strong Anna..."

"Yes you are. You've come so far, and achieved so much. You're the bestest sister I ever could ever have asked for." Anna's voice was cracking now as she continued. "Y-You're one of a kind, and I feel so honored to have had you in my life."

Elsa managed a weak smile before bolting upright, her eyes wide with shock. "Papa! is that you Papa?"

"Huh!" Anna looked around the room, but she couldn't see anything. "Elsa...there's no-one there, Elsa. Lie back down."

When the Queen was laying back down as comfortably as possible, Anna climbed in beside her sister, cradling her head. "Remember that day when you made it snow and we had fun together. Remember I said if I was an angel, I'd have big golden wings and a glistening white dress with a shimmering halo."

"And you'd look radiant Anna," the Queen whispered.

"I wish I was an angel Elsa. A guardian angel. Your guardian angel. Then I could have protected you. Maybe even take all this pain away."

"You already did. You already protected me. You sacrificed yourself for me, remember. That was more then I could ever had asked for."

Anna wept bitterly into her sister's hair, "But it wasn't enough. There is nothing I can do to save you this time."

Elsa's eyes fluttered closed, as her breathing became more shallow, almost inperceivable. Anna could feel her heart clench as she realized the end was coming.

"Elsa?!" Anna shook her sister. "ELSA?!"

The Princess was just about to let out a gut wrenching scream when there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" she yelled.

Kai's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but there is someone here who is requesting to see the Queen."

"I don't want anyone to see her!" Anna hissed through gritted teeth.

The door was pushed open and before Anna could protest a man appeared. He looked to be middle age, tall, with the purest white hair and eyes the color of the ocean. "I think it would be in your best interest to allow me see the Queen. You see, I can help her."

Anna shielded her sister protectively. "Who are you?!"

"A friend," the man simply said before moving closer to the Princess.

There was a slight chill in the air leaving Anna visibly shaking. "I-I've never seen you before."

"Are you Anna?"

"Y-Yes," she answered rather shakily.

"You love your sister, do you not?"

Anna gathered up all of her courage to answer him. "More then you know."

The stranger then stalked towards the bed, gazing down at the Queen. He then turned to the Princess. "Leave us!"

"Wait, what?"

Anna was not about to be ordered around by some stranger she'd never even met. "Excuse me? That's my sister. If you think I'm going to leave you alone-" but she was cut off as if by some magical force, Anna found herself in the hallway and the door was slammed shut behind her.

"Hey let me in! you can't do this!" Anna screamed as she pounded on the door. She rattled the door handle, but it was firmly locked shut. "Let me in! Goddammnit! Elsa! ELSA!" With her energy spent, Anna slid down the door and cried like she had never cried before.

Now that there was silence, and he hoped no further interruptions, the man got to work. First though, he took a brief moment to look properly at the young woman in front of him. She was so beautiful, so angelic. He smiled affectionately as he took her delicate hand in his, whilst with the other he stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry my child. Soon you will be healed...and all this will be nothing more then a dream." He then bent over and kissed her forehead. Then the man stood back, a smile forming on his lips, before the entire room lit up, and was bathed in the purest, brightest light one had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N** **So**** who could the mysterious healer be? More to come.  
**


End file.
